


Beta Bro x Dave [First Time Topping]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [49]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, First Time, First Time Topping, Gender Affirmation, Incest, Lube, M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Character(s), Trans Dave Strider, Younger Top, gender euphoria, older bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:brodave gender affirmation
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Beta Bro x Dave [First Time Topping]

"Easy does it."

Bro's voice is a warm, sultry thing. Cinnamon and citrus. It sits in Dave's stomach like a living thing, a languid old cat in a sunbeam that arches into his touch like his brother's thighs spread. He takes a moment to be smitten with the way lube glistens on the length of the guy’s dick, slick from how he leisurely pulls to keep himself flushed.

His other hand is curving around from behind one spread thigh, pulling his asscheek away from the other to expose how his hole clenches and softens in time with Bro’s measured breathing. Air catches in Dave’s throat, eyes unable to pull away from the dark pink pucker. He shivers, unconsciously mirroring the way Bro strokes his dick, slathering the dildo hooked to his hips.

If he focuses, and pushes the base into his dick rhythmically enough, he can pretend the whole thing is his.

“Fuck, you’re so hard,” Bro says, abandoning his cock in favor of stroking fingers against the molded head of Dave’s. “You’re gonna screw me stupid with that thing, dude.” It doesn’t even feel like a command. Just honest, open reality. He’s _going_ to screw the elder Strider stupid on his dick, make his huge muscled tits bounce with the force of it, push him into orgasm and keep right on fucking him through it like a PornHub stud.

The way Bro’s eyes crinkle say he can tell exactly what Dave’s thinking. When the head of the dildo notches against his asshole, his spine bows to change the angle, to try and force Dave to slip in.

“C’mon, baby boy. Let’s get homoerotic.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/628357083161591808/brodave-gender-affirmation)


End file.
